


Assassination attempt

by LaGemini



Series: Mycroft being genius [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGemini/pseuds/LaGemini
Summary: There was an assassination attempt at Mycroft. Sherlock was processing the information, and Mycroft guided through it.Inspired by the Mind palace Mycroft from S03 E02: the sign of three.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Series: Mycroft being genius [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827256
Comments: 12
Kudos: 318





	Assassination attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece with Mycroft helping Sherlock process the situation, just like in S03 E02, but he is actual Mycroft this time.  
> And I of course know there's very low possibility of Lestrade not knowing about Mycroft, but it was needed here :)

Greg, Donovan, and Anderson was processing the scene when Sherlock burst into the room.

“Sherlock?” Greg asked in surprise. “I didn’t call you yet, how did you know…?”

Sherlock didn’t pay any attention to him, stalking through the room, ignoring Anderson’s loud protest of, “Hey, freak, look where you are going! Don’t damage the crime scene!”

John hurriedly followed Sherlock, minding where he steps on and shooting apologetic glances to Greg.

Sherlock stalked through till he was standing three feet away from the witness sitting on the sofa. His expensive suit and tie are covered with spattered blood. As soon as Sherlock’s eyes met his, Sherlock stood stalk still without even blinking.

The whole room was focusing on them, because the cops never saw Sherlock like this, and John was glancing back and forth between Mycroft and Sherlock, not knowing what to do.

“Sherlock?” John asked tentatively, but there was no answer. Probably because he is in his mind palace, even though It was very different without his normally accompanied flare.

Mycroft, on the other hand, watched Sherlock carefully. Then, just as Sherlock’s eyes flickered to the blood on his cloths, he spoke up. “Blood spatter. Why?” He followed Sherlock's line of deduction perfectly.

Sherlock spoke up automatically, still deep in his mind palace, but seeing Mycroft in there guiding him. “Because you were standing near the dead man.”

“About?”

“One feet.”

“Which suggests?”

“You could very well have been a target.”

“So he was the target?”

Sherlock’s gaze swept through the dead man’s body with a slight tilt of his head. “New member. Retired low level agent. He has a routine life. No, you were the target.”

“But he’s dead instead of me, because?”

“Because you moved at the last moment.”

“How could I have done that?”

“You noticed something wrong.”

“Which was?”

“The new member’s odd behavior.”

Mycroft smiled slightly. “Which means?”

“He was an accomplice.” With that, Sherlock came out from his mind palace, his eyes gaining sharp focus again.

The cops were completely silent watching the two incredulously. John was fascinated at the exchange. He did heard that Mycroft taught Sherlock about deduction, and he thought this must be how.

Mycroft smiled up at Sherlock. “Well done, little brother.”

There were ripple of silent commotion went through the room. _Little brother!?_

Sherlock scowled, but his eyes catalogued every part of Mycroft’s appearance.

“No wounds, Sherlock. As you noticed, I was aware of something amiss.”

Sherlock’s stance lost its rigidity a bit at Mycroft’s words. John didn’t know how tense Sherlock was before then.

“Who is behind it?”

Mycroft gave his usual fake smile. “You don’t have to worry about it, Sherlock.”

“You were the target.” Sherlock retorted sharply. John knew he was staring at them open-mouthed, but he couldn’t help it. This was the first time he heard Sherlock expressing any regards on Mycroft.

Mycroft’s smile turned a touch more warm at that. That is, if you know how to look at his expression. Which means only Sherlock noticed. “It’s been taken care of, brother dear. Thank you for your concern.”

“I wasn’t _concerned_.” Sherlock pronounced the word sarcastically, but it was unconvincing even to John.

Mycroft’s smile didn’t waver. But before he could say anything, Greg intervened. “Wait, wait, so… this is your brother.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Do you need to get your ears examined?”

Greg sighed at Sherlock’s retort. “So… Mr. Holmes, you were the target of this assassination attempt?”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at him. Greg doesn’t know why, but it suspiciously felt same with Sherlock’s ‘you idiot’ gaze. “Right, so… you dealt with it?”

“I occupy a minor position at the government, inspector,” Sherlock snorted at the claim, and Greg is enough of a cop to know that’s entirely bullshit, “So a planned attempt on my life is dealt seriously. My people are working on it.” Mycroft finished unwaveringly, even knowing the disbelieving gazes at his claim.

“Huh,” Greg shrugged. The kill itself was clear at this club with weird name. Diogenes or something. A member shot by a waiter. Apparently, it was way more complicated than that, but since the secret service will interfere the investigation on that end, he decided to focus on wrapping up this scene.

And the fact that Sherlock has a brother and that brother apparently is the one who taught Sherlock. He never thought he would see the day.


End file.
